The Poetry of Erik James Dupree: A Collection
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: An anthology of poems that could have been written by Erik. To be added onto over time!
1. Where I Belong

**A/N: To make up for the massive writers block on several of my unfinished stories, I hope you will count this as a treat. I'll keep adding to this as I come up with more poetry ideas. As always, feedback is more than welcome! I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters.**

Where I Belong

A poem by Erik James Dupree*

Written when planning the chandelier crash

Where does a creature such as I belong?

In darkness, obviously, solitary, alone.

Imprisoned for a lifetime

The punishment fitting, but what was my crime?

This face is a poison, it seems,

A poison inflicting fear in all who sees

A poison which inflicts myself with torture

Painful nightmares, impossible dreams

Dreams which began so long ago-

Oh to be normal…oh to be whole…

_In my mind I was a son, a brother,_

_To the families walking by_

_I saw them from my cage_

_Listened to their laughter_

_And words of love—_

_Toward each other of course…_

_Who would love me?_

_But in my dreams, the love was there_

_Those families were mine_

_I was in their care._

_Just dreams…nothing more…_

In my dreams, I was like any other

Blending in, not ever causing

Them to turn my way a second time

And stare

In my mind, I could be in

The middle without being

The center of attention—

Such negative attention—

And I could focus on the opera

Without thinking about

Who could see—who could know

That this face was among them.

_But then I saw…_

_I saw them from behind walls_

_And above in my Box_

_Their painted faces _

_And masking smiles_

_Never the same person_

_To more than one person_

_As they tortured me_

_When I was just….me…_

_And not the Phantom, O.G.—_

_They attend the opera_

_When they themselves are the show_

_Why attend a masquerade_

_When they are one every day?_

For this reason, I place their fate in my hands

They condemned me for being real

I condemn them for being fake

I know I belong in darkness

They pretend to belong in the light

We are all creatures of darkness

As they will soon see

Let the curtain fall

On their charade

Once and for all!

* * *

**Part Two**

I step over the pieces

Of my shattered dreams

Into the darkness once more

Without her…

Why did I let her go?

Perhaps I love her more than I thought.

No matter.

She is gone

The music is gone.

I am…gone.

_Wait…_

_What is that light—_

_A bluish glow ahead?_

_I move toward it_

_Who dares bring a lantern_

_Down here to pursue me?_

_No…_

_Not a lantern…_

_A…cross?_

My inner rage grows stronger

Why would _He_ make me like this?

Why would he dare to pay me a visit?

But…the cross…

I read of such…

In my collection of books

I have obtained a Bible…

If only to figure out why…

In Psalms it says I am wonderfully made…

I have my doubts about that…

Still, I kept reading

I kept searching

And I came across the puzzle

That is the cross…

It said He died for me

It said He loved me…

Why? WHY?

Why should I believe that

When all my life I have

Been tortured by this…FACE!

_**Was it the face or the world's reaction?**_

_What? Who said that?_

_**Answer me.**_

_Well, I…suppose…it was the world…_

_**I am not of the world. I created it.**_

_He created me.._

_That's why He loves me…_

_All my artwork, I put myself into_

_I….I understand…_

_I am not the "Devil's Child"_

_I…can be Your child…_

_The cross…_

I know I am not perfect

Inside or out

But for me, You died

I no longer doubt

You are the piece

My heart has been missing

The piece I tried filling

With my love for Christine…

If it is not too late…

I choose to accept You

As You have accepted me

I know now where I belong

I belong in eternity with You.

*actual author: Evening Starbossa


	2. Hold Me, Hide Me

_**Hold Me, Hide Me**_

_**A poem by Erik James Dupree***_

Hold me

Hide me

This is my one request

Oh, darkness, hold me

Hold me in your embrace

Hide me

Oh, darkness, hide me

Hide me from myself

Break the mirrors

Sweep away the glass

Let me never see myself again

_Hold me_

_Hide me_

_This is my one request_

_I was never to be seen_

_Never to be heard_

_Never to be loved_

_Never meant to be…_

_She was right to choose him_

_I am darkness_

_He is light_

_She was darkness with me_

_Until she came into the limelight_

_Now she is his._

Hold me

Hide me

This is my one request

To someone

Anyone

Who would think to listen

To a creature lower than a flea

Take me away from this place of light

Bring me deeper, further down

Into the cold, dead night

I do not deserve the music

She has taken it away with her

_Hold me_

_Hide me_

_This is my one request_

_Hold me just until my icy tears cease_

_And the nightmares are no more_

_Then go_

_Leave this carcass you've hidden_

_And know that you will always have_

_The gratitude of an opera ghost._

_** *actual author, Evening Starbossa**_


End file.
